weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
KYW (AM)
KYW is a class A AM radio station on 1060 kHz licensed to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. KYW is owned by the CBS Radio (formerly Infinity Broadcasting) unit of CBS Corporation & has an all-news format. The station was 1 of the 3 original Westinghouse all-news stations, along with WINS in New York & KFWB in Los Angeles. It's studios are located @ 400 Market Street in Center City (downtown) Philadelphia along with sister CBS Radio station WYSP. It's transmitters are located in Lafayette Hill, Pennsylvania. History KYW began in 1921 in Chicago. It was jointly owned by Westinghouse & Commonwealth Edison. Westinghouse later bought out ComEd's share & became sole owner. In 1934, the assignment of clear-channels took a frequency away from Illinois & gave it to Pennsylvania. Westinghouse then moved KYW to Philadelphia. Shortly after the move, it became Philadelphia's NBC affiliate - an affiliation that lasted 20 years. In 1952, KYW acquired a TV counterpart when Westinghouse bought WPTZ-TV, the nation's third commercial TV station & NBC's second TV affiliate. From 1956-1965, Westinghouse & NBC swapped ownership of Westinghouse's Philadelphia cluster & Cleveland's NBC cluster of WTAM radio & WNBK-TV. NBC had to seek a waiver for the swap since KYW & NBC Radio's flagship, WRCA (660 AM, the frequency is now occupied by WFAN) were both clear-channel stations @ the time, the FCC normally did not allow common ownership of clear-channel stations with overlapping nighttime coverage. Westinghouse changed the Cleveland cluster's callsigns to KYW-AM-FM-TV & the Philadelphia cluster became WRCV-AM-TV. During this period, WRCV once again carried programs from NBC Radio. In 1965, when the FCC reversed the swap, the KYW calls returned to Philadelphia while the Cleveland cluster became WKYC-AM-FM-TV. To this day, the KYW stations insist that they "moved" to Cleveland in 1956 & "returned" to Philadelphia in 1965. However, the 2 stations' facilities remained the same. On September 21 1965, shortly after Westinghouse regained control of KYW, it once again dropped it's NBC radio affiliation & converted the station into 1 of the first all-news stations in the country. It has been 1 of the highest-rated radio stations in the country since then & has been the market leader in Philadelphia for much of that time. It's TV cousin took advantage of this popularity by incorporating a version of KYW's musical sounder into it's news themes from 1991 until 2003. In addition, a TV program entitled "KYW Newsradio 1060 This Morning" aired from 5-8 AM on sister station WPSG in the early 2000s, adapting KYW's "clock" to TV. The show was popular among local cable programming in it's daypart & in late 2004 was usurped (due in part to a new affiliation to Traffic Pulse) by KYW-TV/WPSG-TV staff & assumed the name "Wake UPNews". Westinghouse bought CBS in 1996, a few months after KYW-TV dropped it's longtime NBC affiliation & became a CBS station as part of a deal between Westinghouse & CBS Radio. KYW is currently the easternmost station in the United States whose callsign begins with the letter K. It's also the third K-station in Pennsylvania, the other ones being KDKA & KQV in Pittsburgh. The station has been broadcasting in the IBOC digital radio mode, using the HD Radio system from iBiquity since September 2007 after an initial testing period. KYW is also re-broadcast by sister station WYSP-FM on it's HD-2 digital sub-channel. From 1986 until 1998, KYW had been broadcasting using the C-QUAM AM Stereo system, but abandoned C-QUAM AM Stereo about the time of the CBS-Westinghouse merger & went back to the standard AM mode (in mono). Studios KYW's studios are currently located, along with sister station 94.1 WYSP @ 400 Market Street in downtown Philadelphia. KYW is located on the 10th floor, while WYSP occupies the 9th floor. The station moved into these studios in March, 2007. After anchor Steve Tawa signed off from Studio K @ 5th & Market Streets @ 1:59 PM (EST) on March 9 2007, broadcasts from the new studios began @ 2 PM. The first broadcasts from the new location came from Studio K, with anchor Brandon Brooks. This took place after 3 years of planning. Previously, the stations studios were located @ 5th & Market Streets. They had been in that location for nearly 35 years. The station's very first studios were on Walnut Street. Format Features The assortment of local, national & global headlines are read @ the top & bottom of each hour, with news summaries @ the quarter hours immediately before the sports report. Besides the main news stories, KYW also carries a variety of other features. KYW currently receives news reports & sound-bites, plus continuous coverage of breaking news from ABC Radio & CNN Radio as well as CBS Radio. AccuWeather AccuWeather, a weather forecasting American media company, provides local weather reports for the station's listenership. The current conditions & shore forecast are read every few minutes. The 5-day regional forecast & discussion is given @ :07, :14, :37 & :44 after every hour. At :29 after every hour, the Poconos & Jersey Shore forecast are read. The Jersey Shore forecast is also given again @ :59 after every hour. After a weather anchor gives an extended report, the main anchor will repeat the current conditions & the day's high & low. Business News Regular business reports are issued @ :25 & :55 after every hour. "The Opening Bell" show airs @ 9:18 AM each weekday morning focuses on the day's planned activities on Wall Street. Vince Hill is the main Opening Bell anchor. Reports from Fred Sherman - whose trademark signoff is "Fred Sherrrrrrman" - of Royal Bank (formerly of Sovereign Bank) are also given. The bond market report is presented by Pat Walsh of Merrill Lynch Market Closing Recap airs @ 4:15 PM weekdays, recapping the day's action on Wall Street. Dateline KYW Known to listeners as the Community Calendar, the anchor reads information regarding events open to the public that could be useful to the people of the Delaware Valley. Airs weekdays @ 8:53, 9:53, 10:53 & 11:53 PM, Saturdays @ 1:53, 3:53 & 6:53 PM, Sundays @ 3:53, 4:53 & 6:53 PM. Education Report Dr. Marciene Mattleman gives an education report Monday through Wednesday @ 3:40 & 11:10 PM & Sundays @ 5:10, 6:10 & 7:10 in the morning. President's Weekly Radio Address President Barack Obama's weekly radio address is carried Saturdays @ 10:07 AM. Sports Sports reports are given @ :15 & :45 after every hour. Traffic and Transit on the Twos Area traffic reports broadcast @ :02, :12, :22, :32, :42 & :52 after every hour, 24/7. School Closures KYW assigns schools in the metropolitan area a number which is then announced when they are closed for a snow day or other event. The system was originally created by the City of Philadelphia but was taken over by KYW when no other station volunteered to distribute the information. Station Identifications KYW Jingle Every 15 minutes, the station's famous jingle ("KYW, Newsradio - 1060!") is played & the top stories are recapped. At the top of every hour, a recording of Dick Covington (who died in 2004; all other station imaging is done by Sean Caldwell) is played announcing the following information: "All-news, all the time. From Independence Mall, this is Newsradio KYW 1060 / Philadelphia, a CBS Radio station, serving Pennsylvania, New Jersey & Delaware" At :30 past the hour, the recording is slightly different, announcing that "the newswatch never stops" & that KYW is "the news authority in Philadelphia" At :15 & :45 past the hour, after the song is played, there is no recording. As the song fades out, the following message is always read by the current anchor: "You give us 22 minutes, we'll give you the world. This is KYW, the newscenter on your radio dial. Online @ kyw1060.com & on your FM dial @ 94.1 FM-HD2" The anchor will then introduce him/her self & the editor-on-duty & move directly into top story & sports. In addition, the current weather conditions on Independence Mall are announced. In addition @ exactly the top of the hour & :30 past the hour, a beep is played over anything else that is being broadcast, including commercials. Teletype A noticeable 'trademark' of KYW is the constant sound of teletype machines printing in the background. This sound plays constantly during times when the news is being read by a KYW reporter @ the headquarters. During other times, particularly during commercials or taped news segments, including AccuWeather forecasts, it's not heard. It's intended to allow the listener to immediately know the station that they are listening to & saves them from checking. A similar teletype sound is also carried by sister (& former Group W sister) news stations 1010 WINS in New York City & KFWB News 980 in Los Angeles, California. Personalities Anchors, Reporters & Editors *Ed Abrams *Mark Abrams *Lynne Adkins *Bob Bicknell - Technology Reporter *Brandon Brooks *Ian Bush *Jay Bushinsky - Mideast Bureau Chief *Ron Corbin *Robin Culverwell *Molly Daly *Stasia DeMarco *Mike DeNardo *Mike Dunn - City Hall Bureau Chief *Michelle Durham *Cheryl Elias *Amy Feldman *Ed Fischer *Richard Forney *Gary Froseth *Greg Glenn *Kim Glovas *Nancy Griffin *Salil Gutt - "Family Finance" *Tony Hanson *Vince Hill *Peter Jaroff *Ed Kasuba - South Jersey Bureau Chief *Rasa Kaye - "Philly Fun Guide" *Wally Kennedy *Paul Kurtz *Hadas Kuznits *Don Lancer - Business & Financial Editor *Lauren Lipton *Jay Lloyd *Gina Longo-Pompilio *Carol MacKenzie *David Madden *Tom Maloney *Bob Manning *Marciene Mattleman - Education Reports *Matt McCue *John McDevitt *Dr. Brian McDonough - Medical Editor *Jim Melwert *Suzanne Monaghan *Steve Nikazy - Midday Anchor *Al Novack - Morning Drive Reporter *Greg Orlandini *John Ostapkovich *Amy Kaplan Parmenter *Dee Patel *Karin Phillips - Community Affairs Reporter *Tony Romeo - Harrisburg Bureau Chief *Kevin Scholla *Brad Segall - Suburban Bureau Chief *Fred Sherman *Fran Sorin - "Garden Reports" *Susan Springsteen *Steve Tawa *Pat Toddy *Bill Wine - Movie Critic Sports *Kevin Scholla *Jeff Asch *Ed Benkin *Bill Campbell *Harry Donahue *Jack O'Rourke Traffic and Transit *John Brown *Sam Clover (weekday morning drive, 4-10 AM) *Tom Collins *Pat Winters-Varleta *Mike Lankford *Rich Gunning Weather *Elliot Abrams - AccuWeather *Maggie Johnson - AccuWeather External links *KYW Newsradio 1060's Website *RecNet query for KYW *History of KYW